


Lluvia

by missginni



Series: Tabla básica 30 vicios [2]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correr se vuelve inútil cuando aquello de lo que intentas huir te espera al final del camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> _Segundo drabble de la tabla básica 30 vicios._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No gano nada escribiendo sobre Changmin.

Corre. Corre con todas sus energías, con todo su ser. Corre como si de ello dependiese su vida o la de alguien más. Un pie delante del otro, las uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos, muda muestra de la rabia que lo llena.

Huye. Sabe que no puede escapar, pero lo intenta. El sudor cae por su rostro, semioculto por la capucha, mientras esquiva árboles y personas, farolas y animales. Sus músculos gritan, pidiendo el descanso que después de tres horas precisan, pero Changmin los ignora. No quiere parar. No quiere pensar.

Se ahoga. Su pecho quema como si se hubiese tragado un cigarro encendido y su garganta se cierra ante las úlceras que genera. Abre la boca, intentando acaparar todo el aire, pero se le escapa. Y Changmin sabe que ni una bombona de oxígeno lograría calmar sus pulmones, porque lo que siente nada tiene que ver con el ejercicio.

Duele. De un modo que no es físico y que no se puede calmar con ningún remedio. Duele hasta la última partícula invisible que compone su alma. Y aniquila, venciendo unas defensas que jamás existieron. No para él. No para ellos.

Y lo odia. Odia ser tan vulnerable, tener tan poco control sobre su propia persona. Odia estar tan devastado por dentro. Y quiere odiarlos a ellos...

No puede. Por mucho que corra y maldiga cada paso no puede. Por mucho que se aleje de ese apartamento, ahora vacío, no puede. Porque sus malditos sentimientos siempre lo esperan al final del camino, volviendo inútil la huida. Burlándose, despreciándole.

Corre. Aprieta más los puños e intenta acelerar, ahogar hasta el último de sus estúpidos pensamientos. Pero las piernas ya no responden a sus órdenes. Tropieza con la raíz de un árbol y cae de rodillas, y se maldice, y aprieta los dientes con fuerza brutal. Y vuelve a maldecir en silencio mientras sus ojos se revelan también, quitándole por completo su férreo control.

Y en ese instante comienza a llover. Lluvia fina que se mezcla con la tierra bajo sus manos, con el sudor de su rostro. Con sus lágrimas.

Y por primera vez es consciente de que en esa ocasión Jaejoong no va a estar para calmarlo.


End file.
